


Peaches

by LovelyLittleGrim



Series: Fruit Medley [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom! Liam, Bottom! Theo, Did I say slow? Because this is slow, Dom - Freeform, Fingering, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Switch fucking, Teasing, They are both little shits but they love each other so its okay I guess, seriously slow fucking, slow fucking, sub, top! Liam, top! Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: They're watching a movie together for the first time in a while, but parts of Liam are more interested in other things.(Literally just shameless smut and zero plot.)





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterCake20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/gifts).



> Dedicated to Sammy because she asked where the dicks were and came up with the title. (Also because I just adore her)

The room is dark and warm, the only light is the pale blue glow cast from the tv screen. Theo’s curled around Liam, his face tucked into the back of Liam’s neck and his arm is thrown over Liam’s middle. Theo’s fingers are drawing lazy circles onto the front of Liam’s shirt as they drowsily watch a movie together in bed.

 _It’s nice_ , Liam thinks. Just being together like this, safe and comfortable. They hardly ever have the chance to relax and enjoy one another’s company. The only problem is that Liam’s cock is achingly hard in his basketball shorts and begging to be touched.

He’s been trying to ignore it for the last twenty minutes, but each low mumble from Theo about what’s happening in the film goes straight to his groin. He loves the sound of Theo’s voice when he’s tired, the quiet rumble of it always makes his throat sound thoroughly used.

“Liam, stop moving around,” Theo says sleepily against his ear after Liam shifts for the hundredth time.

Liam freezes, body stilling instantly as Theo’s hot breath curls around his neck. He shivers in Theo’s grasp.

“Sorry,” He breathes out and tries to turn his attention back to the film, but his eyes won’t focus. He feels too warm and too aware of every place Theo is touching his body. He bites back a whine and wishes that Theo’s hand would travel lower down his stomach.

There’s a low chuckle as Theo nuzzles his face deeper into the back of Liam’s neck. “You smell good, little wolf.”

A tongue flicks against his skin and Liam whines. Of course, Theo knows he’s hard. “You’re such an asshole, stop playing with me.”

Theo hums in amusement. “I thought you like when I play with you.”

 “Theo,” Liam growls his name like a warning.

 “What,” Theo breathes, his tone far too amused for Liam’s liking as he trails his hand farther down Liam’s stomach. “Do you _need_ something, Liam?”

Liam leans into the feeling of Theo’s hand. “Yes,” he whines. “I need you to touch me.”

Instead of continuing its downward bath Theo’s hand stops at the hem of Liam’s shirt and then travels back up beneath the fabric. His warm fingers tracing shapes into Liam’s skin. It’s dizzying how good it feels. Theo draws lines and swirls against Liam’s flesh all the way up to where his nipples are pebbled. Theo runs the pad of his thumb over one of the nubs, the tip of his nail scraping against it slightly. The touch draws a needy whimper from Liam’s lips and makes him arch his chest out for more.

The chimera chuckles at his reaction, before his fingers move away from Liam’s chest, back down his body.

Theo’s hand brushes over the bulge in his shorts, his touch feather light, and teasing. Liam thinks he might go crazy if Theo doesn’t touch him properly soon.

“You’re so hard,” Theo says pressing down a little more on the tip of his cock through his shorts. He rubs the pad of his finger over the growing wet spot.

Liam’s breath catches in the back of his throat, his hips rocking forward against Theo’s hand.

“Please, Theo,” He whispers harshly. “Just fucking touch me.”

 “I _am_ touching you,” Theo teases.

 “Touch me _more_ ,” Liam groans close to snapping.

Theo lifts his hand away completely and Liam whimpers at the loss of contact because _where the fuck does Theo think he’s going?_

Nowhere, apparently Liam realizes when Theo grips him by the wrist and pulls him onto his back so that he’s staring up at Theo’s attractive face as the chimera leans over him.

Theo leans down to kiss him, soft and slow, their tongues moving languidly together. Theo bites gently at his bottom lip and pulls it with his teeth before releasing it and sitting back. His hands resting on Liam’s hips, hot and heavy. “Better?”

 “Much, much better,” Liam nods and reaches up to drag him back down for another kiss, his hands sliding up the back of Theo’s shirt to touch smooth skin.

 “What do you want,” Theo asks against his lips, hot breath fanning over Liam’s face.

Liam licks at the seam of Theo’s mouth, his hips rolling up to meet Theo’s making them both groan with need. “I want you to fuck me.”

 “Fuck,” Theo breathes out and drops his head down low for a final filthy kiss before he’s sliding down Liam’s body, his hands dragging down Liam’s sides and hooking into the basketball shorts to pull them off. He tugs them down Liam’s thighs and grins when he’s met with the sight of Liam’s aching cock instead of underwear.

 “Naughty, naughty,” Theo murmurs leaning down to swipe his tongue along the glistening head, gathering the pearls of precum from the tip onto his tongue.

Theo looks up at him, his eyes dark and mischievous as he licks around the head of Liam’s cock. The chimera is painted blue from the light of the tv, the glow of it making him look almost ethereal with the surrounding shadows; like a god on his knees just for Liam.

“Oh, Fuck,” Liam whines as Theo wraps his mouth around his cock and sucks. "You're so pretty."

Theo snorts, his eyes rolling at the compliment, but Liam can see the darkening of his cheeks. He knows how much Theo loves to be praised. Liam reaches out to tangle his hands in the soft strands of Theo's hair.

 “You’re so good at this Theo,” He murmurs as Theo slowly starts to bob his head, the chimera’s hands gripping tightly to his hips and leaving minute bruises in their wake. “Your mouth is so perfect."

Theo whimpers around him, the vibration from his throat making Liam groan and buck his hips up into the tight wet heat of Theo’s mouth. Theo's grip loosens ever so slightly on his hips, letting Liam fuck up into him with ease.

 “Shit, Theo,” He hisses, out, eyes fluttering closed only to snap them back open when Theo’s mouth disappears from around his cock.

He watches as Theo slides off the bed and disappears to the side of the room only to reappear with a small bottle in his hand that Liam is intimately familiar with. Liam bites down on his bottom lip as Theo crawls back onto the bed, a predatory gleam in his eyes as he makes his way up towards Liam.

 “Spread your legs for me, Littlewolf,” Theo murmurs, and Liam is powerless but to comply, his legs parting for Theo instantly. He should feel a little embarrassed by how eager he is to be so thoroughly debauched, but he’s not. He never is.

Theo smiles down at him, it’s all glistening teeth and sinful intentions and Liam loves him so fucking much. Theo leans in close and presses a kiss to his lips, long and lingering, his tongue delving deep into Liam’s mouth. Liam can taste the salty flavor of his own cum in Theo’s mouth as he sucks on the chimera’s tongue.

Theo pulls away slowly, his teeth grazing over Liam’s bottom lip. He kisses Liam’s chin, and then his neck, lazily he makes his way down to Liam’s chest where he flicks his tongue over a pert nipple and grins at the way Liam shivers beneath him.

 “I love how sensitive you are,” Theo says against his skin before running his tongue over Liam’s nipple again and then tugging it gently with his teeth.

 “Oh, fuck,” Liam curses his hand tightening in Theo’s hair and pulling at the strands roughly. “Theo, please.”

 “Please, what,” Theo asks as he slithers farther down the bed, dragging his mouth down Liam’s stomach. He pauses to place a gentle kiss just above Liam’s belly button, his eyes on Liam’s face.

 “You know what,” Liam whines as Theo places a kiss just beneath his belly button, this one longer and open-mouthed, his tongue lapping at Liam's skin. “Theo.”

Liam can feel the curve of Theo’s smile against him before he moves even farther down the bed, his hands gripping at Liam’s thighs and pushing them farther apart. Liam disentangles his hands from Theo’s hair because he knows what Theo is about to do and the feeling of Theo’s tongue on him _there_ always makes his claws come out.

Theo chuckles lowly because he knows why Liam is reaching up towards the bed frame and wrapping his fingers around the thick metal bars.

"Try not to break the bed again," Theo says as he settles himself down on his stomach.

"That was one time you as—" Liam starts to say only to cut himself off with a whine as Theo pulls him farther apart with his thumbs and licks down the line of Liam's ass.

"Oh, fuck," Liam exhales raggedly, eyes clenching closed.

He feels a puff of breath against him and knows that Theo is laughing, but Liam doesn’t care so long as he doesn’t stop moving his tongue. Theo turns his head just slightly and bites down on Liam's ass, his teeth digging in deep and making Liam shudder before he pulls away to speak.

"Liam," Theo says voice low and dark. "I want to see your eyes Littlewolf. Open them."

He thinks about telling Theo _no_ because he knows what his eyes look like right now. He knows they’re burning gold because he can feel his own fangs; sharp along his tongue and the pinprick of claws against his palms. Theo always makes him lose control when they're like this.

“Come on, Littlewolf,” Theo coaxes, his thumb pressing down on Liam’s rim and stretching it slightly. “Be a good boy.”

His eyes flutter open and he’s met with the smirking image of Theo staring up at him, lips red and swollen, chin slick with saliva.

 “Jesus,” Liam whispers and rolls his hips down against Theo’s thumb. He wants Theo’s mouth back on him, his tongue inside him. _He wants more._

“Good boy,” Theo says. “Don’t close them again, Liam, I want you to watch as I break you apart."

Liam holds his breath as he watches Theo lower his head again. The chimera’s eyes are watching him carefully. Liam bites down roughly on his bottom lip, fangs tearing through the skin when Theo sucks on the sensitive flesh just above his opening. Theo's tongue flicks against his rim in short bursts, steadily driving Liam closer and closer to madness with every touch.

Each time Liam’s eyes start to flutter shut at the intense feeling of Theo’s mouth the chimera pulls away and waits until Liam opens his eyes again and looks down at him before continuing.

 “I told you to keep your eyes open Liam,” Theo reminds him and blows cool air onto his heated flesh after the fourth time Liam’s eyes have fallen shut. “Bad Littlewolf’s don’t rewarded."

Liam quivers, his body shaking with need. “They are open,” He whines and tries to rock his hips searching for some type of friction, but Theo grips him tightly and forces him to hold still.

 “Theo,” Liam says pitifully and bucks against Theo’s stronghold. “Please fuck me."

Theo pushes himself up from his stomach onto his knees and scoots even closer to Liam. He pulls Liam’s ass up into his lap and fumbles a hand around on the sheet beneath them in search of the lube he dropped at some point while rimming Liam. Theo makes a pleased noise when his hand closes around the tube and Liam can help but smile because he loves that sound.

 “What’s that smile for,” Theo asks as he flicks the cap open on the lube and dribbles it over his fingers, small droplets spill over and land on Liam’s ass like cold raindrops.

 “I love you,” Liam murmurs softly.

Theo blinks at the words and glances down at where Liam is literally spread out on his lap like some type of sinful buffet.

 “You have the weirdest timing,” Theo sighs, but Liam can see how red his face is turning.

"Love waits for no man," Liam says by way of explanation.

Theo rolls his eyes and rubs his slick fingers together. “I don’t think you’re using that quote correctly, Dunbar."

Liam shrugs as best he can with his hands still gripping tightly to the bed frame. He doesn’t have the chance to respond before Theo sinks a single finger inside of him, the feeling of it punches all the air from Liam’s lungs. Theo smiles down at him as he moves his finger slowly in and out of Liam’s ass, the pace achingly slow and gentle.

 “I love you too,” Theo tells him, and Liam’s heart skips a beat at the softness of his voice and the look in his eyes before it morphs into something mischievously playful.

 “Especially when—"The chimera bends his finger just right and Liam whines loud and uninhibited. “—You make that sound."

Liam’s hips stutter in Theo’s lap as he tries to fuck himself on the chimera’s finger. Theo doesn’t let him though, he places his other hand flat on the expanse of skin just above Liam’s aching cock and presses down so that Liam can’t move. He whines out a tiny complaint but enjoys the pressure of Theo’s palm so close to his cock never-the-less.

 “ _Too slow_ ,” Liam tells him, voice raw with need.

 “Then you shouldn’t have been bad, Liam,” Theo counters, letting his fingertip drag along the inside of Liam’s hole as he pulls it out. “I told you, you were going to be punished for not listening, Littlewolf."

Theo slides his finger back inside at the same damning pace. “I said I wanted you to watch as I _broke_ you."

 “Shit,” Liam says voice sounding strangled as Theo works a second finger into him and twists them just right. Liams eyes feel hot, his vision blurry and he realizes with a start that he’s crying.

 “There, there, Littlewolf,” Theo says tenderly and scissors his fingers. “I've got you."

 “Theo,” Liam tries desperately to move his hips again “Theo, please, fucking _please_.”

 “You’re so pretty when you beg, Liam,” Theo tells him as he slides a third finger into Liam’s ass and spreads them, stretching Liam as far as his tight hole will allow.

 “I bet I’m even prettier when you fuck me,” Liam moans when Theo presses down on his prostate.

Theo chuckles and the sound goes right to Liam’s weeping cock.

 “Yes, you are,” Theo agrees and slides Liam out of his lap just enough to line his cock up with Liam’s waiting hole. Theo pushes forward slowly, and Liam’s eyes fall shut.  "So, so, fucking pretty."

Liam prays to every holy being he knows of that Theo won’t stop because there is no hope of Liam keeping his eyes open as Theo slowly rocks his hips and fucks himself into Liam.

 “Littlewolf,” Theo says, he sounds a little breathless. "Open your eyes."

“I can’t,” Liam whines and squeezes at the metal bar gripped in his hands until it creaks beneath his fingers from the pressure.

“ _You will_ ,” Theo demands with a sharp thrust. “Or, I'll stop."

 “You wouldn’t,” Liam says, but he already knows that Theo is telling the truth. He can hear it in the beat of the chimera’s heart. Liam forces his eyes open, a warm droplet rolls down the side of his face and soaks into the pillow beneath his head.

 “There we go,” Theo murmurs and moves faster. “That’s it, Liam. Keep those pretty eyes open for me."

So, Liam does.

He focuses his gaze on Theo and tries not to stop breathing with every rough press of Theo’s cock against his sweet spot.

“You’re being so good for me,” Theo says and rubs his hands up and down Liam’s sides. Liam arches up into the touch. “You know what good Littlewolf’s get Liam?"

 _It better be a fucking reward_ , Liam thinks. He doesn’t know how much more of this he can take before he goes completely insane from need.

“That’s right,” Theo laughs, and Liam realizes he had been babbling all of that out loud.

Theo slides his hands back down Liam’s sides and finally wraps a hand around Liam’s cock. He swipes his thumb over the slit and rubs the pearl of precum down the side of the hard length. Liam thrusts up into the hand, a desperate whimper falling from his lips that sounds mostly like Theo's name.

Theo flicks his nail beneath the sensitive head and then grips him properly, his fingers wrapping around him tightly. He pumps Liam slowly, his eyes watching everything.

“Come on, Liam,” Theo murmurs, his eyes burning into Liam’s. “Be a good Littlewolf and come for me.”

Liam comes, _hard._

His hot release spilling over his stomach as he whines out Theo’s name over and over. The chimera continues to fuck into his overly sensitive body until Liam is shaking with the overload of sensations. His hands coming down from the bed frame to dig deep into Theo's shoulders as he cries.  Theo leans down to press his lips against Liam's, his hips coming to a stop even though he's still hard inside of Liam's body.

"You did so good for me, Liam, " Theo murmurs against his mouth.

Liam can only nod his head and tangle his fingers into Theo's hair, dragging him into an even deeper kiss as his body still trembles from the force of his climax.

Theo shifts his hips, pulling his hard cock from Liam's ass. The scrape of flesh on flesh makes Liam whine and press himself farther down into the mattress.

"Sorry," Theo says as he settles himself on top of Liam and trails his mouth down Liam's cheek towards his neck. Liam tilts his head back baring his throat for Theo and sighing happily when the chimera sucks bruises into his hot skin.

They both startle when the room suddenly goes pitch black for several seconds and then brightens again as Netflix suggests a new film for them to watch. Liam blinks at the screen in confusion, he can’t even remember what they had been watching in the first place.

“So, I think we should watch part two, don’t you?” Theo inquires, his lips brushing against Liam’s throat as he speaks.

Liam rolls his eyes even though he knows Theo can’t see them. “No, why would I?"

“Because it was a good movie," Theo says like Liam would know.

"You weren’t even watching it,” Liam insists.

Theo lifts his head from Liam’s neck to stare down at him. “How do you know?”

 “Because you were _fucking_ me,” Liam says. “And I know because you made me keep my eyes open the entire time and I saw you watching me Theo and not the fucking movie."

Theo grins and catches Liam’s mouth with his own. He kisses him softly, his mouth still curved upward even when he pulls away. Liam smiles up at him and rolls them over so that he’s looking down at Theo.

Theo quirks a questioning brow up at him.

“Let me take care of you now,” Liam says leaning down to kiss him once before sliding down his body, Theo eyes on him as he moves.

He taps at Theo’s thighs gently. “Spread your legs for me, Theo."

Theo parts his legs and Liam licks his lips at the sight before him. Theo’s cock is hard, the tip scarlet and leaking and begging for Liam’s attention.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Liam murmurs because he’s never going to get over just how lovely Theo really is and how thankful he is to be able to see such a powerful creature submit for him. He grips at Theo’s legs and pulls him even closer so that he can latch his mouth onto the tan skin just beside Theo’s knee.

He sucks on the sensitive skin of Theo’s thigh, leaving bruises beneath his lips like constellations as he works his way down. He can feel the tremor of muscles beneath his palms the closer he makes his way towards Theo's ass.  Liam feels more powerful with his mouth on Theo's skin than he's felt on any full moon. He pauses just before he reaches the curve of where Theo's thigh meets his ass and he bites down, leaving his mark.

Theo whines, his hips rolling up against the air in search of friction, and Liam growls at the sinful sound. He has to suck in a deep breath to push away the wolf and calm himself, before dragging his mouth down to the pretty little hole begging to be fucked.

Liam blows hotly against the opening and flicks his tongue out teasingly against the tight ring of muscles.

Theo groans and rocks his hips down towards Liam’s face. "Get on with it already, Liam," He says sounding frustrated, his cock bobbing above Liam's head.

Liam snickers to himself. "Sure thing, Peaches."

Theo groans, but it’s not one of pleasure. It's more like: _why am I dating you?_

Liam drags his hands up and down Theo's thighs before settling them on Theo's ass and pulling him even farther apart. Looks like Liam will have to show Theo exactly why he’s dating Liam. He leans in closer and swipes his tongue across the shiny red hole, before closing his mouth over the tip of the rim and sucking on it languidly.

Theo jolts, a curse falling from his lips followed by Liam's name. Liam has to force back a smile as he continues to suck only pausing so that he fucks his tongue into Theo's ass slowly driving the chimera wild. He hums and Theo shudders as the vibrations travel from Liam's lips to Theo's rim.

Liam pulls away and stares down at the debauched teen in front of him. It has to be one of the most beautiful sights Liam has seen in his short lifetime. He snatches the lube from where it's precariously sitting on the edge of the bed and nearly drops it when it tries to slip from his hands.

Theo snickers and Liam points a finger at him. "Hush you."

"Yes, _sir_ ," Theo says mockingly. Liam can't help but think it's unfair how good Theo makes everything sound when it rolls off his tongue, even when he's not being serious.

"I'm trying to fuck you here," Liam mutters petulantly.

"Yes, and _I really wish you were succeeding at it_ ," Theo says wryly.

Liam narrows his eyes, his grip tightening on the bottle of lubricant. Theo looks pleased with himself, his dark green eyes full of challenge that calls for Liam to answer it.

“Roll over and get on your knees, Theo,” Liam growls, voice brooking no argument. “ _Now.”_

Theo's breath stutters to a stop, his eyes widening in surprise like he hadn’t expected Liam to take to the role so quickly. Liam can hear the increased rate of Theo’s heart as it thuds within the confines of his ribs. It makes him almost sound like prey.

"Theo," Liam says when Theo doesn’t move. "I told you to _get on your knees."_

Theo swallows thickly, his throat bobbing as he nods his head several times and rolls over onto his stomach. He pushes his knees beneath him and lifts his ass up in the air for Liam.

"Grab the bed frame," Liam tells him and waits for Theo to slowly reach out and wrap his fingers around the thick metal poles.

Liam runs his hand along Theo's ass. "Good," He murmurs. "Now don't let go."

Liam flicks open the cap of the lube, the tube is almost empty. Liam's pleased with what that says about their sex life. He tips the tube upside down and watches as it eases itself out onto his fingers. He tosses the empty bottle across the room and rubs his fingers into the opening of Theo's ass, slowly increasing pressure as he spreads the lubricant.

Theo ruts back against Liam's fingers and whines low in his throat. The sound makes Liam shiver, his cock is hard again, begging to slide its way into Theo's ass. Liam sucks in a deep breath and tries to calm himself. He'll fuck Theo nice and hard, but first, he has to make sure the chimera is properly prepared.

Liam thumbs at Theo's rim, pulling at the tight ring of muscles and then releasing it and watching it clench. He does it two more times and listens happily to Theo's bitten out curses before he slides his middle finger along the opening and presses it in deep. He pulls it out and presses it in again, this time bending it ever so slightly. He's done this enough times by now to know exactly where to touch inside of Theo to completely ruin the chimera.

Liam finds the little ball of nerves with ease, the pad of his finger brushing against it teasingly. "Liam," Theo growls into the sheets and Liam _tsks_ at him disapprovingly.

He pulls his finger back and on his next inward thrust he adds a second one and presses hard against Theo's prostate making the chimera jerk in surprise and moan loudly into the bedding. Liam smirks and does it again… and again…

Theo's legs are trembling as they struggle to hold up the chimera's weight beneath the onslaught of pleasure. Liam lets Theo's pleas and whines for more wash over him like music. He loves this.

Liam spreads his fingers wide, stretching Theo's hole.

" _Liam_ ," Theo whimpers.

Liam hums. "You need something, Theo?"

Theo's hands grip tightly to the metal bar in front of him. "I want you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me hard." He says through his teeth and Liam's hands freeze at the gravelly tone.

"Fuck," Liam whispers eyes falling closed as his wolf scrapes close to the surface. The desire to claim and ruin wracking through him.

" _Liam_ , _please,"_ Theo says again sounding achingly desperate and Liam is done toying with him. Liam needs to be inside of him, fucking him open, and hearing all of the delicious noises the other male can make.

A growl tears its way from Liam's throat as he removes his fingers from Theo's ass and grips tightly to his own cock. The head is red and wet as he lines it up with Theo's pretty little hole. He nudges against the opening and presses his hips forward. A groan slipping past both their lips and Liam finally sinks inside of him.

"Oh, fuck," Theo whines, his head shaking back and forth against the bed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Liam presses all the way inside of Theo and rolls his hip to angle his cock just right before he pulls out and thrusts roughly back inside hitting Theo's prostate perfectly. Theo's hands slide off the bar of the bed frame, claws tearing through the soft cotton of Liam’s sheets as Theo drags them down the bed. He tries to grab his cock but before he can touch it Liam smacks his hands away.

"I didn't tell you, you could touch yourself, Theo," Liam says leaning over Theo's back to whisper in his ear. "I told you to keep your hands on the bar, didn't I?"

Theo whines, broken and needy.

"That's not an answer, Theo," Liam says.

" _Yes_ ," Theo whimpers. "You told me to keep my hands on the bar."

"Good," Liam tells him and thrusts his hips harder. " _Now put them back_."

Liam watches as Theo shakily reaches out to grasp at the bar. A thrill goes through him at the sight. He can smell how desperate Theo is to come. The scent of the chimera’s precum is practically overwhelming now, his cock dripping and staining the sheets beneath them.

"You're going to come for me, just like this," Liam says against his ear. "Or you might not come at all, Theo.”

Liam reaches up and tangles a hand in Theo's hair. He turns the chimera's head, making him bare his throat in submission. The pleased sound that Liam loves so much escapes Theo's mouth and Liam practically purrs when he hears it. "You're going to come for me, aren't you, Theo?"

Theo nods his head several times as Liam scrapes his fangs enticingly along the tendon in Theo's neck. "Answer me, Theo, out loud."

" _Yes,_ " Theo breathes out and Liam sinks his teeth deep into the chimera's neck and rocks his hips hard.

A strangled moan leaves Theo's mouth and the chimera's body shudders as he finally comes, his release spilling onto the sheet and his ass squeezing tight around Liam's cock pulling Liam over the edge a second time for the night.

Liam rocks his hips, riding out the climax for as long as he can before he slumps down against Theo's back. He pants hotly against Theo's skin as they both come down from their high, he can feel the racing beat of Theo’s heart beneath his cheek.

"Theo," He murmurs turning he head and placing a kiss on the chimera’s spine. "You can let go of the bar now."

Theo's hands fall to the bed with a sigh of relief as Liam carefully pulls himself out of Theo's ass. He places a kiss on the sweat-slicked skin of Theo’s shoulder and flops onto the bed beside him. They both smell like sweat and sex, bodies sticky with release. Showering and changing the bedding would be a smart idea, but they’re both exhausted, sleep pulling heavily at their bodies.

Liam reaches out and wraps an arm around Theo's waist to drag the chimera closer to him. Theo makes a disgruntled noise at being manhandled but doesn’t try to wiggle away. Liam nuzzles his face close, burying his nose into Theo’s neck. Theo smells like a mixture of them, his scent soft like contentment.

"Goodnight little wolf," Theo mumbles tiredly

"Night,” Liam murmurs back, he pauses for a moment and then adds. “Peaches.”

The lazy smack to his thigh is worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title and usage of the nickname Peaches is all on Sammy. Just saying lmao.


End file.
